TETSUYA
ツチダ テツヤ |Stage Name = TETSUYA EXILE TETSUYA |Born = February 18, 1981 (age ) |Birth = Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan |Blood = O |Occupation = Performer, actor |Years Active = 2002-present |Labels = rhythm zone |Agency = LDH JAPAN |Associated Acts = Nidaime J Soul Brothers, EXILE, EXILE THE SECOND, |Profile = Profile on EXILE website Profile on EXILE THE SECOND websiteEXILE mobile |Twitter=@epi_tetsuya on Twitter |Instagram=@exile_tetsuya_epi on Instagram |Group1 = Nidaime J Soul Brothers |join = January 25, 2007 |left = March 1, 2009 |time = |position = Performer |debutrelease = "WE!" |lastrelease = J Soul Brothers |Group2 = EXILE |join2 = March 1, 2009 |left2 = |time2 = |position2 = Performer |debutrelease2 = "THE MONSTER ~Someday~" |lastrelease2 = |Group3 = EXILE THE SECOND |join3 = July 1, 2012 |left3 = |time3 = |position3 = Performer, leader |debutrelease3 = "THINK 'BOUT IT!" |lastrelease3 = |Group4 = |join4 = April 29, 2015 |left4 = December 4, 2018 |time4 = |position4 = Performer |debutrelease4 = " " |lastrelease4 = " " }} Tsuchida Tetsuya (土田哲也), better known by his stage name TETSUYA, is a performer and actor. He's member of the groups EXILE and EXILE THE SECOND. He was also member of J Soul Brothers' second generation Nidaime J Soul Brothers until their migration to EXILE in 2009 and . Biography Early Life Tsuchida Tetsuya was born on February 18, 1981 in Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan. Tsuchida is a Yokosuka City Elementary School and Yokosuka City Shinmei Junior High School graduate. After graduating from high school, Tsuchida went to study architecture on high school, under influence of his parents, that are engaged to farm work. After graduating from high school, he worked on his father's company. Tsuchida started practicing dancing at age 19. 2002-2006 In 2002, he formed the dance team POLY-3 alongside KENCHI and local dancers from Yokosuka. In 2004, he appeared at EXILE's stage-play HEART of GOLD ~STREET FUTURE OPERA BEAT POPS~. In 2005, he formed the dance team FULCRUM, alongside KENCHI, KEIJI and others. The team lasted until 2016, when he joined the Krump dance team RAG POUND. 2007-2008 On January 25, 2007, he was announced as member of the revival of the group J Soul Brothers and his stage name became TETSUYA. On May 7, 2008, he made his official debut with J Soul Brothers with the single "WE!". 2009 On March 1, he was officially announced as a EXILE member along with the J Soul Brothers members as it was announced that J Soul Brothers' members would migrate to EXILE. 2012 On July 1, it was announced that TETSUYA would be joining the unit THE SECOND from EXILE, being a concurrent member from the group and EXILE. 2013 In 2013, TETSUYA participated of ÜSA's project DANCE EARTH, being part of the musical unit as a performer. 2015 On April 29, he was announced as a fixed member of DANCE EARTH PARTY alongside ÜSA and . On December 28, it was announced that he would go thru a surgery on his left shoulder due to a joint dislocation in early 2016.ＥＸＩＬＥ、ＴＥＴＳＵＹＡが新年に左肩手術へ 2018 On December 4, he, along with the DANCE EARTH PARTY members, announced the group's disbandment. He would go on with his activities as a member of EXILE and EXILE THE SECOND. 2019 On March 5, he announced that he had married with a non-celebrity woman. He also announced that they are expecting their first child to be born around summer 2019.EXILE TETSUYAよりいつも応援してくださる皆さまへ「EXILE」TETSUYA　一般女性との結婚発表「一家の大黒柱として…」初夏にはパパに On May 13, it was announced that TETSUYA was diagnosed with bilateral patellar subluxation syndrome and would be halting his activities as performer in order to not affect the treatment.A notice on the restriction of EXILE TETSUYA's future activities On August 20, TETSUYA revealed in the press conference for MACHI cafe's Amazing Ice Caramel Latte that his first child was born healthy and safely.EXILE TETSUYA、第1子誕生を報告「元気な子どもが無事に生まれました」 (in Japanese) Works Cinema / Television ; Movies * 2006 Backdancers! ; Dramas * 2009 Shin Oishinbo 3 Yuzan Kaibara VS. Kyukyoku Shichinin no Samurai! * 2009 Gyoretsu no 48 Jikan * 2010 Pandora II: Kiga Retto * 2010 Keiji Teinen (ep.9) * 2011 Kazoku Hotei * 2011 Osama no Ie (ep.9) * 2012 Kimi to Boku to no Yakusoku * 2012 Counter no Futari (ep.6) ; TV Shows * 2012 "E" Dance Academy References External Links * Twitter * Instagram Category:EXILE Category:EXILE Members Category:EXILE TRIBE Category:EXILE TRIBE Members Category:EXILE THE SECOND Category:EXILE THE SECOND Members Category:DANCE EARTH PARTY Category:DANCE EARTH PARTY Former Members Category:Nidaime J Soul Brothers Category:Nidaime J Soul Brothers Members Category:2002 Debut Category:1981 Births Category:Blood Type O Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Performers Category:Actors